


A dance among Gems

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: A Hobbit's Harem [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Adopted Dwarf, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Dwarves, Badass Dwarf Women, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Culture & Customs, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Frerin Lives, Hot Dwarves, I am pure evil!, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love Triangles, Sequel, Swearing, True Love, XD, maybe their will be plot?, unbetaed, yay! crazy tags!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella finds herself in the center of a reverse harem where she is wanted by every dwarf in the vicinity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, so here we have it the sequel I've been talking about. It is just getting good.  
> Half inspired by the anime Ouran High School Host Club. *doing joyous back flips inside my head because I can't really do them in feel life*  
> I imagine her inner voice being like Rias Grimori from High School DxD she can turn from serious to so very naturally seductive all at once.

Bella never really felt at home in the Shire but among others who just started to realize she was more than a pretty face. They wanted her and even now she resisted the more she resisted the more they wanted her. Not even the elves were immune to her natural beauty and charm maybe they all had a weakness for ears that can move and beautiful blonde's. 

 

 

"You going to ask her to dance or what?" Kili asked chuckling. Pushing his uncle towards her who had paused her game. Just when the music started to take a beat of a slow dance.

 

 

"Milady would you care to dance with me?" Thorin asked in his loveliest baritone. 

 

 

"How sweet of you." Bella smiled. He took her hand he felt a warm chill down his spine as he blushed the two started to dance in tune with the music.

 

 

"I wonder is their anyone else in your life?"She asked.

 

 

 

"No, no one else."He told her. As rare as dwarrowdam's were he had a better chance marrying a elf maiden than a Dwarrowdam.

 

 

 

"That surprises me considering your likely a century older than me." She teased lightly.

 

 

 

"I was wondering something else what was Erebor like?"She asked.

 

 

 

"What would give you the idea that I knew what it looked like?" He teased her lightly.

 

 

 

"My mum always said that you always looked sad miserable even. Like you lost something dear to you."

 

 

"Your mother?"He wondered.

 

 

 

"My mum lived for years just outside the caverns of the Dwarven settlement of Ered Luin. She had said it was the best time of her life even if she did work as a barmaid for the dwarven bar and grill Frozen Wolf." She explained as suddenly it all clicked.

 

 

That name struck a cord everyone remembered that bar the hostess and bar maid of legendary status. Her painting was always on the far wall a plaque under it in dedication to her memory it was a full color painting of the highest caliber. Truly a dwarven masterpiece capturing her every feature and every drop of her lustful beauty. She was well loved by many patrons and Ered Luin's dwarven population.

 

"My mother was Belladonna Took Baggins the first. The most beloved daughter of Gerontius Took or better known as Old Took,one of twelve." She ellaborated.

 

 

 

"Your _her daughter_?" He mumbled.

 

 

 

"Yes, she didn't know your name but she sensed a deep pain so deep that not even talking about it would heal it. You lost a lot more than a home didn't you?"

 

 

 

"How-?"

 

 

 

"My mother could talk to the dead, she mentioned that you were the only person to have shadow people following you. No one but her saw them they said they were trying to protect you her words not mine." 

 

 

 

"She mentioned the name Taldis Snowfury as well."

 

 

"Taldis was my best friend she was several decades older than me."

 

 

 

"What happened to Belladonna?"

 

 

 

"My mother died a year after my father did she was only sixty one. An unusually young age even for a hobbit."

 

 

 

"She enjoyed her last days raising owls and falcons the symbol of her family heritage as a Jarl."

 

 

 

"Jarl?"

 

 

"Our equivalent of figureheads only given automatic power in times of dire need when the Thane and Sheriff are indisposed."

 

 

 

"Has that happened before?"

 

 

"In our wandering days and before they began all the jarl's were either male or female after Jarl Windhelm they were only passed down to females."

 

 

"Only a few times since we settled in the shire only three times has the Jarl ever taken charge. My mother was the last one during the Fell Winter." She whispered in his ear a warm chill of excitement ran down his spine.

 

 

"That crown I appropriated belonged to the last Jarl ever to have real power she died ten years before my kind moved to the Shire. "

 

 

"Its value is priceless to my people along with the dragon with it our old friends will once more awaken to fight beside us if need be. But of course that isn't all it can do nor can I do My kind made an agreement between Ragack and the sabers..." She chuckled.

 

 

 

"They have been following us this entire time." She whispered into his ear. He felt his ears heat up as they continued to dance to the music his arms around a woman he desired one feeling he hasn't felt in nearly a century.

 

 

"What is like in dwarven society?"

 

 

 

"Why do you ask?" He seemed freaked out a bit by the suddenness the seductive voice and tone in her voice that may have been unintentional.

 

 

 

"I am curious."

 

 

 

"We don't exactly talk about it with outsiders we dwarrows are a suspicious lot."

 

 

"If you want me to take this to my grave then just say it. Hobbits can keep secrets believe it or not." She teased him in that unintentional seductive voice of hers.

 

 

 

"No, its just I didn't expect it. Truly you are a treasure not everyone has often in their life time." He rumbled deeply. As the song ended she surprised him when the music started to change to tango music leading him on. As they watched on some grimacing some smiling others simply tried to remain cold and aloof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good start i own nothing.


	2. Dance with Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili falls deeper in love with the burglar.

* * *

Fili couldn't describe the feeling that suddenly bloomed in his chest when he caught her alone he just couldn't help himself. He wanted to ravish her lips so badly and explore her limits. His entire life he never really cared much for the dwarrowdam's that threw themselves at him. They did the deed with him but that was then this is now. 

He cared more for sharpening his daggers hidden everywhere, the bar brawls he started and finished with stunning violence, ale and good food. Along with gator: grilled, and spicy food Mahal he loved spicy hot food.

 

 

 

Though no one really knew about the depths of his likes or how he had been given a few summer houses by order of Tokora one in Rao, the other in the highlands, one in the tropical rain forest trees, and another by the tropical waterfront.

 

 

 

 

Tokora was his best friend with extras attached once long ago....

 

 

 

 

"Bella."

 

 

 

 

 

"Please for you may call me Bilbo." She sighed as she led him on to where they had some privacy down a hallway that looked abandoned. His body grew hot as she ravished his lips he picked her up as he got a good look at her eyes they were green. Beautiful. Letting lose a pleasurable groan when he touched her ear which surprisingly wiggled under his touch.

 

 

 

 

 

"Elf ears don't move I   ** _cannot begin to imagine_** what that's like." she purred. The tension crackled in the air they needed to release it and as he felt the heat he felt the same desire.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I don't take you as a virgin, your not are you?" She breathed into this chest inhaling his scent something that warmed his heart.

 

 

 

 

 

"No I'm not. Come now do I strike you as that inexperience in the manner of sex?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"No but I can surprise you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Your truly a treasure to be cherished. Givashel." He whispered in her ear. As she started kissing his neck and giving him gentle nips before moving onto his ear biting it gently. He groaned in his passion he had to be released of this sexual tension and so they went into the closest room. Having one hell of a time behind closed doors. 

 

 


	3. Good food, Rivendell Kitchen Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elves allow the Hobbit use of the Kitchen. She started ordering Fili and Kili to get some hunting done and bring back a bird, boar or deer.

* * *

    "The elves said I can use their kitchen. But I need some meat. Deer, boar or bird or fish if that be your wish." Bella ordered Fili and Kili to go hunting and go hunting they did. Fili came back with an unusual kill alligator. Kili came back with a turkey, a pheasant,  two swans one white the other black (don't ask), a goose and about a dozen sockeye salmon. Bofur and Gloin somehow got into this brought some meat as well snagging four geese, a duck, a grouse, a wild chicken and a boar. Bifur brought a very large Impressive hart elk and white tailed buck to the table.

 

 

 

 

     " Really? I don't know what to say I'm not exactly a butcher I'm gonna need some help here."

 

 

 

 

        "Guys you heard the lady."Thorin said coolly.

 

 

 

 

 

         Fili seemed to be an expert on removing the fat from an alligator something about it being rancid gator bate,  just cubing it (something about it taking the flavor more that way) and de-boning along with skinning the mightie beast. Lucky that the elves didn't see that or the meat hooks they used in a unused part of the huge kitchen. He removed the skin of the gator in one piece ,it being 9 and a half feet long.

 

 

New pair of gator skin boots or purse anyone? Don't really understand where he got the gator in the first place.

 

 

       They enjoyed themselves cutting meat of various verities wasn't an everyday thing and every dwarf worth a lick of his salt could at least cut meat. The fish was far easier, the pheasant and birds the hobbit could deal with quite easily. As she dealt with it easy setting up with de-feathering and seasoning said bird cooking some in a pot that would become soup. She put some meats on a kebab sticks seasoning them perfectly Fili took her aside and told her how to cook the gator.

 

 

 

 

         "I have a thing for hot spicy food and grilled gator." He told her she agreed to set him up.      

 


	4. Rivendell Kitchen part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The delicious smells lure Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a nap so now I'm ready to write this chapter!

Her laughter was musical as she finished cooking the birds to perfection. She started on cooking the deer and gator that she grilled to Fíli's preference on a kebab. The foods were eventually cooked all of them that which we couldn't eat was smoked and made into jerky.  

 

 

Much to Elrond's surprise as he peeking into the room. His twin sons Elladan and Elrohir felt the same way ,almost tempted into carnivorous habits by the foods they cooked. The food smelled divine after all. Even if it was meat and elves were vegetarian.

 

 

 

"Mahal save me from this beauty."Balin breathed at the same dinning table they were at when they first arrived at Rivendell. 

 

 

 

 

Fili and Kili were currently sitting across from each other having a starting contest. Daring each other to take a bite of the red hot peppers in a bowl in the center of the table.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Come on  who has more balls me or you? I would say me." Fili teased him   _little_ brother Kili. Taking a pepper and eating one without any ill effects, his brother couldn't say the same screaming as his mouth and taste buds were set on fire. Milk in a glass was handed to Kili by a suddenly appearing in the room half naked Tokora.

 

 

 

 

 

"Gods woman!" She was dripping wet wearing a red with blue flamed bikini top and bottom. 

 

 

"Hello again, Thorin. And Dwalin..." She seemed surprised Dwalin had a nosebleed appearing. 

 

  

 

 

 

"Uh are you okay Dwalin your nose is bleeding?" Tokora seemed uneasy at the fact she might be the cause of it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Thanks my taste buds aren't on fire anymore thanks Tiki." Kili said shyly. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Any time Kee my bravehearted dwarf cousin." Tokora tease leaving them to it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Tiki?!" Dwalin was outraged.

 

 

 

 

 

"Its your own fault she has four kids already I guess the decades did nothing except slow you down." Kili teased.

 

 

 

 

 

"With Nori." Kili rubbed it in.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

     The lunch and Dinner was delicious. Apparently the two had something going on behind the scenes Tokora could smell the sexual tension between them as Tokora knew the rejection she had to live with. Sighing internally the girl probably didn't realize she had gained her own dream harem after all her appeal outside of the Shire had gone up tremendously. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They nearly are squashed by Stone Giant's and the harem is nearly destroyed by Thorin's words.

* * *

              She hated Thorin right now she felt only fury as he reminded her of Lotho, _again_. How easy would it have been to just let go of that rock and let her line die so easy? She could've let go but that would make her worse than him. Suicidal dwarf king.

She  _was 'a useless coward after all who's only purpose in life is to serve as a house wife'_ Lotho's words not her own. He wasn't grateful that she saved the lives of his nephew's.

 

 

 

 

               "Your the coward here. Exactly what every female hates maybe I shouldn't have let you touch me at all. If you hate me so much why do you even care! Like every other male arrogant crude and ruthless expecting women to be prefect little bitches! I don't understand why anyone bothered you stupid useless dwarf!" She spat no one has ever seen her this angry just as  the giant fell apparently to its doom.

 

 

 _I should've let go of that rock as a final a act of defiance yet what would that prove? Nothing. Except I'm a coward if I allow myself to do that because dying is the easy way out. Living is twice as hard and I'm going to see this through to the end!_ Bella thought.

 

 

 

 

                  "You dare-" Thorin growled.

 

 

 

 

 

          "I dare! Know your place and as far as I'm concerned your acting like a dwarfling brat and your place is where it should be..." She snarled getting up in his space the look in her eyes was cold, ruthless, and murderous. He flinched internally at her insults even in the storm they were soaking wet from. The rain still was pouring down he let his emotional side through and insulted her by telling her she should have never come.

 

 

 

 

 

       "Under a female. A female brought you into this world and can just as easily make sure you never live to see that stupid rock of yours again!" She roared punching him in the face breaking his nose. She spat at him cursing at him likely in her own native tongue and if a hobbit had heard those words they would have ran away in tears or threw up their lunch.

 

 

 

 

            "If you ever talk to me like that again I'll finish the job for those bloody orc's. Except I will make  sure you will die an excruciating death worse than even an orc can think of. Tell me bastard how long do you think you can last without the anti venom to a wandering spider? The venom is lethal also uncomfortable erection lasting more than four hours." She spat venomously her rage was worse now than it ever was. As he  backed up terrified of her right then for good reason, it was worse now.

 

 

 

 

              "I wonder if you will beg for mercy by the end?" She sneered terrifying him further.  Eventually trudging their way to a cave where Thorin ordered no fire and we had nothing but yesterday's left overs.  

"Hey you okay?" Bofur asked.

 

"The ground sounds hollow."

 

"Nothing is under our feet except miles of stone."

 

 

"No my mother went this way before she got lost and nearly got killed by goblins. She came back this way and wrote a message on the walls. It's right above your head."

 

 

"How-?"

 

"Shhhhhhh." She told them leaving them on edge. She was reading her mother's journal on plants again without problems. Like she could see clearly in the dark which is weird and creepy.

 

 

They heard us a down we went to Goblin Town.

 

 


	6. Harem realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella realizes how much everyone of them meant to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: graphic violence  
> and weird magic crap.

* * *

                  Azog came after them Thorin ran out into the fire and lasted about thirty seconds against a half man half orc beast and his stupid white warg. She had to do something! A brilliant thought bloomed inside her head an idea, that silver amulet with those blue gems looking like a wolves paw! It was a family heirloom and was only to be used in  complete emergencies. It was charged by moonlight after all!

 

 

 

                             This was an emergency and they needed this now more then ever. Biting her lip debating to use it shaking off her worry as she touched the paw amulet, as she ran forward sword in hand. The Orc's stopped seeing my bicolored therian fur half blond half black, my eyes black as darkness 'dark heart, black soul it will resemble your inner self'. Mostly.

 

 

 

 

 

               "NO! Your dead!" Azog shouted, if the dwarves knew any better they would say he looked and sounded afraid.

 

 

 

 

 

            "I am her daughter! Orc bastards, heir to the title Jarl ,you will not harm him because I am not leaving without Azog's head on a pike!"She snarled. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bella's POV:

         They didn't even have time to react because the speed and reflexes came at super fast levels. Triple that of the best warriors. They never saw me coming as I did damage to their horde of orcs throwing their ride off the cliff like a dwarf would throw bolos.

 

 

 

 

     Azog I knocked him off his white warg and separated his head from his shoulders using Orcrist to cleave his head off his shoulders. I roared bestially at that warg challenging it waking Thorin from unconsciousness. 

 

 

 

 

 

            "Bella, no ...what have you done? No, what are you?" Thorin gasped terrified. I was over run by many orcs despite the rest of the company pitching in ,but the orcs were desperate. As they stood no chance due to the extra power one moment could give one moment I was their the next I was gone.

* * *

 

 

                      I threw that white warg to its doom over the cliff before turning back and passing out. As the eagles came to the rescue dropping us off at Currock. I lied later and said she vaguely recalled it to save face and refuse them that reason they never bought it. 

 


	7. Summers end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beorn allows them to use his place as a sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to think this sequel isn't as great as its predecessor but it gets better with age and more chapters right? Considering that I'm going to enjoy Mirkwood XD I'm a devious little shit.

Thorin never really understood what the big deal was about her taking a bath, she squealed as the skinchanger picked her up. Jealousy ripped through them. Why did she do that with him and not them?!!! Damn this heat was getting to them. They all needed a good bath.

 

 

 

"Love us ye do

 

 

The dragons of green

 

Made by Yavanna

Love us ye do

 

But now they sleep

 

among the ruin only

 

a jarl can awake Them." She sang like an angel.

 

 

 

 

"Belladonna?" Several dwarves surprised her with there presence.

 

 

"What?" What they said next was her Rose Name and well every single one of them said it all at once.

 

 

 

 

"A harem centered around me? I never thought I would see the day-" She was silenced by the kiss Bofur gave her. All the other dwarves started to realize that she was hardly anything but average she was above average.

* * *

 


	8. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big questions are asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right before they get on ponies to ride to Mirkwood.

          "Is their a reason why the Jarl's crown has an owl and falcon facing each other?" Fili asked examining the Jarl's crown I kept. After all it was a hobbit treasure the greatest kind of treasure he was likely referring to the way their wings were in they weren't in flight but in a almost sideways 'v' shape. The detail like all that of dwarven make was legendary you could make out every feather that was meant to be seen. The Falcon was opposite of it and faced the open wings of the owl which was obviously meant to be a snowy owl. The falcon looked like it was a peregrine falcon in the same wing position that the other had ,except the difference being that a falcon's wings were very different in shape to a snowy owls.  

 

 

 

 

 

       "Yes, we are friends with owls and falcons."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      "And Hawks." The wizard reminded her playfully.

 

 

 

 

 

      "Them too."

 

 

 

 

 

 

      "Why'd you keep it?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    "Why'd you ask me that? Why not its been lost for years and everyone pretty much thought it was destroyed ne'er to return. Its one of the reasons why Jarl's don't really have any power except during a state of emergency."

 

 

 

 

     

 

     "Okay then." FIli said.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the idea of isis with wings


End file.
